A Blonde's Desire
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: alois has something that needs urgent attention and when he can't find claude he seeks out "help" from a certain phantomhive to releive the tension. smut, smut, smut and more fantastic plotless smut. disclaimer: i dont own the anime, the manga or the characters


**A Blonde's Desire**

"What the living **Hell **Alois?" Ciel was yelling at him, but he was also trying not to look at the blonde's exposed 'bits n pieces'. Alois was standing in Ciel's office doorway completely naked and panting with a lewd look in his eyes.

~~ Let's back up a bit. Earlier at the Trancy Manor: ~~

Alois was in his office. He'd just eaten his lunch and Claude had left saying he'd had something to take care of. He should be doing work, but it was boring and he couldn't focus. He had an image from last night's wet dream stuck in his head. He had had yet another dream of Claude taking him. The phantom sensations of those large hands feeling him up, the demon teeth on his neck were positively maddening. But Alois's favorite part was his brain's idea of what it felt like with the demon inside him. Claude was without a doubt large and said some very sext things in the sack. Alois let his imagination run wild. He could almost hear the squelching sounds of Claude's dick sliding in and out, in and out; it felt so good in his mind.

He moaned aloud, his mental theatre was very steamy indeed. He was going to make this a reality. He wanted to have sex. Now. "Claude! Cla~ude!" Alois walked around his house looking for his butler who seemed to have disappeared. "Damn that useless man. What kind of butler isn't around when his master is all hot and needs help cooling down?" he pouted, but continued looking around a few more minutes. His extra tight –due to his hardening erection- booty shorts were starting to really piss him off. "Dammit CLAUDE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but received no answer; which made him even angrier. If Claude was playing games, Alois was **not** amused. He needed some skin on skin contact, he needed to be filled, he needed someone inside him desperately. Just then he had a wonderful idea. "Hannah you useless wench come here," he yelled.

His maid came in only seconds later. "Yes, your highness?"

"Call Phantomhive manor; I'm going to see Ciel. Make up some excuse or other, and tell the triplets to ready my carriage." He felt a few drops of sweat bead on his forehead. "I need to leave as soon as possible," he added quickly.

"Yes your highness. But, begging your pardon, should you be leaving in that state?" she discreetly indicated another place –on his lower half- that had accumulated a few drops of liquid.

He smacked her hard in the face. "It's none of your concern, tart. And it is rude to point; you would do well to remember that. Now do as you're told."

"Yes your highness." She scurried off; Alois stuck his tongue out at her back. He couldn't stand the female. He decided to leave his favorite purple fur-trimmed coat here; he was feeling too hot already. He stepped out into the early afternoon light to wait for his ride to be ready. He was already pacing, trying to focus on anything except his constricted nether regions. The triplets had all the preparations done within minutes, but Alois was very annoyed when he climbed into his seat. "Get us there fast, it's urgent," he ordered harshly. The door closed and he immediately slid off his boots and knee-highs. Next, he fumbled with his vest buttons. He jerked out of it in a hurry, ripping it a bit in the process. It was way too hot. He still felt confined by the remaining clothes he wore, but he didn't possess the focus to take them off. "*pant* Damn Claude. *pant* he's never around when I need him. He should know my *groan* hormones would do this to me." He shoved a hand into his shorts. "I am a teenager after all."

He started rubbing himself, remembering his dream from the night before. He pictures Claude teasing his body as he began pumping. He played with the tip a bit while visualizing Claude nipping at his neck and playing with his ass. Alois's mental theatre got more heated, and he picked up the pace. He came thinking about his butler sucking him off.

Alois pulled his dirtied hand from the sticky shorts and licked at the white substance covering it. "Ha, I taste pretty good." He thought of how Ciel would react to seeing him like this, it made him chuckle. "Yes, I believe Cielly is in for a big surprise."

Alois decided to plan what he would do once he arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. His mini-smut-theatre took off again, so he played with himself more to relieve some of the pent up tension. He was reduced to a moaning, sweaty wreck and by the time they arrived he'd made himself cum twice more. He was still feeling horny and was more than ready for the real thing. He was **really** in need of some actual sex. He didn't bother with his shoes and practically threw himself at the doors.

Sebastian answered almost as soon as Alois got to the porch. "Ah, it's you young master Trancy." He gave Alois a once-over before continuing. "Are you alone? And will you be needing a change of clothes."

"As long as it's cute I guess I can wear something you find me.' He followed Sebastian to a close by parlor room up the left hall.

"My young master is working just to the right of here. I will bring you there after I have fetched your clothes." Sebastian bowed and turned to leave.

"Well, undress me before you go. I'm not going to stand here all dirty."

"As you wish." He knelt down and stripped Alois, not commenting on the cum everywhere. "May I inquire as to where Claude is?"

"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him since he served lunch." Soon Alois was standing in only his underwear.

"I shall return shortly master Trancy." Sebastian bowed again and left silently.

When he was sure the butler had gone Alois peeled off the dirty bottoms. He realized dealing with Sebastian had made him go soft. He wanted to be at his best for Ciel, so he pumped himself to full hardness. He would soon have what he needed; what he craved. "That's enough of that. Time for the real stuff," he whispered between pants. He silently slipped out of the room and opened the door to the room Sebastian had indicated as Ciel's office.

~~ This brings us back to the present. ~~

Alois stood panting in the doorway, staring lustfully at a blushing Ciel.

"What the living **hell** Alois?"

Alois bent over on all fours and stalked his way over to Ciel's desk. "I need _help_ and I want you to be the one to help me." He stroked Ciel's exposed calf, trying to hint at his intentions.

Ciel pulled back from the touch that had caused goose bumps to rise on his skin. "I don't know exactly what kind of 'help' you want from me, but you are not getting it." He turned back to his work. "Now stand up and stop acting like a five cent whore."

"Would you like it more if I was one?" Alois turned Ciel's chair so he could see him full on. "Would you enjoy me more as a prostitute?" he ran his hands up the younger boy's legs then pushed them inside Ciel's shorts to play with his thighs. All while undressing him with his eyes.

By this point Ciel had turned a deep shade of vermillion. "Remove your h-hands now," he choked out.

"You don't seem to want me to Ciel," Alois got up on his knees and started mouthing Ciel's dick through his pants.

"nng… stop…"

"I told you I need help. I need you to put something inside something else. And I need it fast." Alois rubbed his front on Ciel's legs, moaning up a storm.

Just then Sebastian let himself in. "my lord, it seems master Trancy is wandering about with no clothes. "Ah, I see. This is where he's gone," he finished when he spotted Alois.

"get out Bassy, we're busy," he said acidly.

"Ah… yes Sebastian. Let the slut catch cold for all I care. We have something to discuss so leave us alone awhile."

"As you wish master." Sebastian left, and they were once again alone.

"Good riddance to him. Though three could have been more fun than two."

"If you aren't going to make sense shut up."

"If that's what you want." Alois silently opened up Ciel's pants and licked his member base to tip, causing Ciel to shiver violently.

"I… Trancy… Don't…"

Alois ignored him and told Ciel's dick into his mouth, sucking, still massaging Ciel's inner thighs.

Ciel's hands grabbed at the blonde head of hair bobbing between his legs. "Hah…ng…A-Alois."

"Mhmm?" he hummed around Ciel's cock.

"Stop I think I'm going to…"

Alois quickly pulled back with one long wet suck. "Can't have that can we now?" he extended three fingers and touched them to Ciel's mouth. "Lick 'em," he demanded.

"Excuse me? Where do you get the nerve to order me arou-." Alois impatiently shoved his fingers into Ciel's mouth mid-word. The earl gagged, and Alois pulled them out, satisfied. "I'll do it myself then." He sensually licked his fingers then sucked on tem, putting on a slutty little show for Ciel. He noticed the blue-haired boy was squirming and couldn't look away from his mouth. Alois him right where he wanted him. He stood up and removed them, smirking again. His dry hand rested on Ciel's shoulder. He leaned forward and shoved two fingers into himself scissoring. Moaning loudly, he leaned in close so he could kiss Ciel. He forced his tongue into the obstinate earl's wet mouth quickly. Another moan caused their lip lock to break. Alois had just added a third finger.

Ciel gasped a bit, trying to regain his breath. "What are you doing Alois?"

"prep. I want to _enjoy_ the sex of course."

Ciel turned even darker red –almost the color of a tomato. He had finally put two and two together and realized what his blonde enemy was there for. "You want me to _do you_?!"

"A bit slow on the uptake are we? There goes the reputation of 'the queen's guard dog'. Yes Phantomhive, I'm here for sex." He took his fingers out of himself and stood up straight. Meeting Ciel's eyes with his fiery blue ones he said, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well…I…um…," Ciel floundered.

"Ha! You're cute when you're flustered Cielly." Alois planted another kiss on Ciel's lips, untying and removing the eye patch Ciel always wore. Alois then got up in the chair, straddling Ciel's lap. "Ah, how I've been longing for this," he moaned while rubbing their erections together.

He was even more excited about the upcoming act seeing that, though he was younger, Ciel was about as big as him. He rolled his hips, causing a fantastic friction between them. Ciel started to move his hips too, far past caring now, he just wanted the good feelings to continue. Alois unbuttoned Ciel's vest and the shirt underneath. His hands roamed over the boy's slight frame.

"Alois…," Ciel moaned.

"Yes Ciel?" Alois started tugging at Ciel's pink nipples, making them perk up and get hard."

"hnnn… hurry."

"I don't want to," he said, smiling sexily."

"You came here for sex, but the second I say go ahead you refuse; what the hell?"

"I'm only teasing you; you should learn to laugh more."

"Well stop it and fuck me like the whore you are."

"Sure thing." Alois placed Ciel's smaller hands on his hips and moved in closer. He gripped Ciel's penis, thumbing the head. A few beads of pre-cum readily leaked out. Alois chuckled, then lined himself up and dropped down on Ciel's shaft in one movement. "3 Aaa~hn 3 you feel so damn good Ciel."

"enough of that… that… dirty talk."

Alois started a slow rhythm of rolling his hips. "If I don't talk dirty I can't tell you how you feel so hot inside me. And how I can feel you throbbing. Oh! Or how I want to ride you so hard and so long you can't stop spilling semen inside me even after I'm filled and its leaking out onto us."

Ciel moaned hearing those words. "Alois…what do I do," he asked out of the blue.

Alois looked down at Ciel –who refused to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been a top before. It's always Sebastian who…" he trailed off in embarrassment.

Alois tilted his head back and laughed. "Do what feels right. Let instincts take over and follow your urges. Fuck me Ciel. Fuck me, take me, own me. I need you in me, make me yours." He was vigorously bouncing up and down, trying to coax Ciel into moving. He was feeling so good, his body was tingling. He felt the sweat rolling down his body in thin rivulets. He still wanted more.

He kissed Ciel roughly then went to nibble on his earlobe. Ciel finally started moving. He bucked his hips every time Alois's teeth or tongue touched his skin. So, Alois enjoyed himself leaving an assortment or hickeys and love marks all over Ciel's collarbone, shoulders, and neck.

"Mmm, Alois… so good… you're squeezing, it feels so good," Ciel barely managed to get out, thrusting to meet Alois's movements. He started to feel the blonde up, touching all over the pale skin that covered his soft, warm body. His fingers ended up tangled in Alois's golden locks. He tugged playfully, earning happy moans from Alois. Moans he returned with Alois playing his body like an instrument. The experienced older teen knew exactly how and where to touch him to bring the most pleasure possible.

Alois was loving this. It was far better than he'd even hoped it would be with Ciel. The only thing missing was… "Ah! Ciel there! Ooooh, more; harder right there!"… That. Ciel had finally struck his prostate. Alois was moving even more fervently than before. He pulled them off the chair, not caring when he hit his back on the carpeted floor. Nor caring that he'd probably get rug-burn. Ciel was surprised, but quickly resumed his assault on Alois's prostate. Alois was in bliss. Each time Ciel moved he saw stars. His cock was twitching with need from being neglected for so long.

He grabbed Ciel's hands –which had been resting on his (Alois's) abdomen- and wrapped them around his cock. "Sorry, but I need a bit more help." he used Ciel's as well as his own hands to pleasure himself further. Ciel started pounding harder, slamming into Alois as deep as he could and was moving his hands up and down Alois's length. He couldn't take much more and neither could the blonde screaming whorishly underneath him.

Alois came, shooting his load all over their hands, getting some on Ciel's face. He sat up and licked it of; Ciel shivered. "Gonna… Alois!" Ciel came as well with Alois's name on his lips. He had reached his limit and Alois acting so sexily while clenching his muscles around him so tight caused him to shoot his own load of cum deep into Alois.

They lay still a few moments afterwards, enjoying the afterglow; but also at a loss to what they should say or do. After a while Alois removed Ciel from inside him and stood. "Well thanks, Ciel. Bye for now." Alois walked over to the office door.

"You're leaving just like that?" Ciel had propped himself up a bit to look in the blonde's direction.

"Yes dear Cielly, just like that. I only needed a fuck." Alois walked out and shut the door behind him. "Oh butler boy do you have clothes for me?"

Sebastian seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Yes I do, master Trancy."

"gimme," he snatched the trousers and shirt from Sebastian. "Bring the others to my estate later then." He slipped on the simple clothes easily

"No need for that." Claude also seemed to spontaneously appear. "I will take his highness home now." Claude took the bundle of Alois's dirty clothes and they both left and climbed into the waiting carriage silently. Claude was the first to break the silence. "Your highness, it's dangerous for someone of your age and standing to leave the house unaccompanied."

"It's your fault. You weren't around when I wanted to go out."

"Are you sure that's why; a whim? You reek of sex and Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois moved to sit in Claude's lap, wriggling until he was comfortable in his butler's arms. "If you don't like when I cheat on you be around when I need you," he pouted.

"I was in town buying ingredients for your dinner. Had I known you needed me in that way I would have sent one of the others."

"Just don't let it happen again or I will have to seek out Phantomhive for relief."

"Yes, your highness."

They didn't speak the rest of the way home. When they got back to Trancy Manor Alois had fallen asleep, so Claude took his master up to his room and dressed him for bed. Life went back to normal the next day as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
